creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CangiaM
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Machete.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Jeff the Killer Knockoff You have posted material far too close to that included in Jeff the Killer or a "Jeff-like" entity. They now count as Jeff spinoffs and as such violate our no-spinoffs rule. If you post one again, you will receive a one-day block. If you really MUST write one, there's a on Spinpasta Wiki. Please read for more info. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:58, April 28, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:53, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 14:01, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . Now you. You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. (talk) 14:40, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Now you. You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. (talk) 14:46, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion The content of your story was too vague to be fully comprehended by the readers. Please, amend your pasta with more detail and/or content before trying to repost it. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 15:42, September 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks Spoke a bit too soon, I'm afraid. Please read this. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:55, October 11, 2013 (UTC)